Jumper
by Becchan
Summary: Takeru/Hikari/Daisuke love-triangle songfic. Contains character death. (Looking back, this is really bad. Don't read it.) ~Revised 12-9-00~


Author's Notes: OMG, I've been on the verge of tears all day 'cause I just HAD to write this and I didn't have any time at school ::cries:: eh heh.. Yes, I changed my pen name *g* I was once an insane yellow rat (InSaNePiKaChU ~.~) and I am now 'Sakurabana' (Which, may I add, is Japanese for 'Cherry Blossom ^.^ ain't it purdy?) Sooo.. my 1st 02 fic uhhh..no yaoi intended (does this fic imply yaoi? o.o; ::shrug::) but you guys can think whatever you want ~.^ Ohhhh, did anyone else hear about the new DBZ video coming out..? 'The History of Trunks'... Mirai Trunks timeline.. he's so seiteki.. but of course Gohan's bestest (::dodges knives::) .. kawaii.. ::babbles for 3 hours straight.. yes I have done that before..:: Well, before I get too side-tracked, here's the fic ::grin:: (Yes, in takes place in the digiworld ~.~)  
  
Later Author's Note: This fic is soooooooo Daikeru-ish!! SQUISHY!! (yaoi? n.n;)  
  
Oooh, yeah, I almost forgot =B  
  
Disclaimer: I *still* dun own Digimon nammit . Uhh.. the song 'Jumper' is by Third Eye Blind and I dun own it either ::cries:: I dun own anything!! >   
  
  
  
Jumper  
  
  
  
"Hikari?"   
  
"Shh.."  
  
@~>~>~  
  
Daisuke let out a strangled cry like that of a wild animal. There, practically right in front of him, she was kissing _him_...  
  
...kissing _Takeru_...  
  
His eyes welled up with tears. This wasn't fair... It wasn't supposed to happen like this...  
  
Daisuke did the only thing he could think of. He stood up.  
  
And ran.  
  
_@~>~>~_  
  
At the sound of a sceam, Takeru jerked away from Hikari just in time to see a brown-haired figure disappear into the forest. He placed a hand to his lips, realizing what had happened. He looked at Hikari, who was staring wordlessly into the woods where Daisuke had been.  
  
Takeru had no second thoughts. He glanced sadly at his friend -girlfriend?- and rushed after Daisuke.   
  
_@~>~>~_  
  
Takeru was coming.  
  
Running after him.  
  
Well, let him come. There was nothing he could do. It was obvious what had happned.  
  
Takeru loved Hirkari. Hikari loved Takeru. They didn't need him.  
  
No one needed him.  
  
He stopped running.  
  
@~>~>~  
  
Daisuke had stopped. Takeru leaned against a tree for a moment to catch his breath, and to see what Daiskue was doing. He didn't want to confront him is he was to stirred up in his anger -grief?- to take note of his actions.  
  
Takeru looked around, wondering where exactly Daisuke had led him to. It had a great view of the land, of course, but it was just a cliff.  
  
Takeru's eyes widened in horror. A cliff...  
  
No. Get a grip, Takeru. He wouldn't. He wouldn't.  
  
He wouldn't.  
  
He gazed at his friend's -rival's?- tear-streaked face, and his expression of trepidation changed to one of terror.  
  
_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend..._  
  
He _would_...  
_  
You could cut ties with all the lies...  
That you've been living in..._  
  
He stepped out of the trees toward Daisuke.  
  
_And if you do not want to see me again...  
I would understand...  
I would understand..._  
  
@~>~>~  
  
He knew Takeru was standing there. He knew it. But did he care?  
  
No.  
  
_The angry boy a bit too insane..._  
  
Takeru would try to stop him. He woudl yell and plead and maybe even cry.  
  
But he didn't give a damn.  
  
_Icing over a secret pain..._  
  
The world didn't need Daisuke.  
  
And Daisuke didn't need the world.  
_  
_You know you don't belong...  
  
@~>~>~  
  
_You're the first to fight...  
You're way too loud..._  
  
"Daisuke! Stop!" Takeru cried out. But his pleas didn't seem to register in his friend's mind. Daisuke seemed completely ignorant to everything around him.   
  
_You're the flash of light...  
On a burial shroud...  
_  
Takeru's mind filled with panic. "DAISUKE! Please!"  
_  
I know something's wrong..._  
  
@~>~>~  
  
Of course Daisuke heard him. Every yell, cry, and plea reached his ears. Yes, he heard them.  
  
_Well everyone I know has got a reason...  
To say...  
Put the past away..._  
  
But he wasn't listening.   
  
He had to do this.  
  
_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend...  
_  
Everything would be better this way.  
  
Wouldn't it?  
  
_You could cut ties with all the lies...  
That you've been living in...  
_  
Of course it would...  
_  
And if you do not want to see me again...  
I would understand...  
I would understand..._  
  
@~>~>~  
  
_Well, he's on the table...  
And he's gone to code...  
And I do not think anyone knows...  
_  
He stared after Daisuke helplessly. What could he do? He couldn't let him go through with this...  
  
_What they are doing here...  
And your friends have left...  
You've been dismissed..._  
  
"Daisuke!" Takeru was on the verge of tears.   
  
_I never thought it would come to this...  
And I...  
I want you to know...  
  
_"Have you forgotten? You hold the power of courage! Remember? Daisuke!"  
  
_Everyone's got to face down the demons...  
Maybe today..._  
  
@~>~>~  
  
_We can put the past away...  
_  
Of course. Courage. How coincidental. Yes, he had the power of Courage. And, yes, he was using it. He had Courage.  
  
_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend...  
You could cut ties with all the lies...  
That you've been living in...  
_  
Courage to face the truth.  
  
The truth that he wasn't needed. That he was a fifth wheel.   
  
_And if you do not want to see me again...  
I would understand...  
_  
He looked down and smiled sardonically. The edge...  
  
_I would understand...  
I would understand..._  
  
@~>~>~  
  
_Can you put the past away...?  
_  
"NO!" Takeru yelled in horror as he rushed toward his friend...  
_  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend..._  
  
@~>~>~  
  
"Aishiteru..." Daisuke uttered, in a voice only audible to himself.   
  
He lept.  
  
@~>~>~  
  
"Dai..." Takeru whispered in horror.  
_  
I would understand...  
_  
He crumpled to the ground and wept...  
  
_Owari.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Loved it? Hated it? Oh my God, are you gonna come burn down my house and banish me to Afghanistan? PLEASE REVIEW! ^^! And leave your e-mail address, pretty please ^^  
  
Oh, yeah, and some Arigatou's:  
  
~~My muses, the three and only Chibi Trunks Briefs-Vegeta, Son Goten, and Hida Iori ::huggles::  
  
~~Kris, for being so kewl, so nice, and so, so weird ~.^  
  
~~Kate, for being so nice and supportive. Hell, sometimes you give me more ideas than my muses do! Maybe I should hire *you* as my muse...  
  
And YES, Kris, He was saying 'Aishiteru' to Hikari...  
  
And YES, Kate, he was saying 'Aishiteru' to Takeru...  
  
There, now we're all one big, happy family ~.~   
  
Yo repita, please review and leave your e-mail! ^^! (I love Spanish)  
Or e-mail me at Redhedd10@aol.com  
  
Arigatou! ~~Becky  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
